Badder Than You
by sardokton
Summary: After graduating high school, Satania and Vigne are sent to an American college to finish their education and learn about Western human beings. There their sense of identity as demons collapses as most students are "badder" than they are. They embark on a "Dark Crusade" to do bad acts and become truly bad. Satania discovers that the quickest way...may be to show Vigne affection.


The bright auditorium lighting of her Intro to English Literature class did little to prevent Satania from falling asleep in her chair on the back row. Her sleeping mind drifted between dreams of mad power, melon bun crazed dogs, and her very few friends.

"Could someone way over there tap that student awake for me please?"

The masculine student nearby her knocked hard on the fold-out desk Satania had left her noteless spiral open on. He held onto his neon green backwards cap with his other free hand to keep it from falling as he leaned forward.

"WAAAAHHH!"

Satania instantly awoke with a loud yelp, startling the boy who had done the knocking and the rest of the row around her. The majority of the other students laughed, some expressing their surprise. Absolutely mortified with embarrassment, Satania stared at her blank notebook trying her best not to shed tears.

"Dang, that was louuud bro!"

Two more baseball cap-wearing young men a few rows up were especially amused. They smiled while suppressing a laugh.

"Damn dude I know!"

The professor, standing at his podium, let out an audible sigh. He leaned over his podium, facing downwards before looking around at the class.

"This is exactly why I wrote on the syllabus that I absolutely do not allow sleeping in my class. Do all of you understand? No sleeping in my class. The next person who does it gets an automatic zero for today's attendance grade."

The majority of the students stared back at him in silence, some on the front row nodded in agreement. *******

"Alright. Well, let's get on with the discussion of the next chapter. Maybe that one will be more interesting to some of you."

A few students snickered with a few giving some mocking grins towards the embarrassed Satania who still did not look above her spiral. The first semester had not even ended, and already Satania hated her life in college.

The afternoon sun shined through the cracks of windowblinds left almost permanently shuttered. Just enough light entered to partially illuminate an extremely disorganized and trash-filled living space. A demon girl stood overwhelmed and frustrated as she argued with her uncaring, blonde angel friend sitting at her computer desk.

"I j-j-just..."

"What are you trying to tell me, Vigne? That I'm not allowed to look at what I want?"

"NO, GAB! I just want to know why THAT of all things, why something so ex-ex-extreme."

The blonde-haired shut-in and the dark-haired good girl fought with one another in Gabriel's studio apartment. Despite Vigne's attempts to help keep Gabriel's room as clean as she could, the place remained a mess because of the blonde's complete lack of desire to maintain it. Behind a stack of piled on soda cans was a considerably shocking work of smut open on Gab's new desktop computer.

"You can't even say what it is, Vigne."

"I don't want to say what it is! I shouldn't have to! I shouldn't even have to see that kind of thing!"

"It's not even that bad, don't get so dramatic. Are you sure you're even a demon?"

"Gaaaab...don't...just don't go there please..."

"Whaaaat? Now I can't mention that you still act nothing like a demon and that I'm way more bad than you?"

"Gab, stop! I told you I don't like talking about that with you. It doesn't even make sense! You're supposed to be an angel yourself..."

"I can be whatever I want, so long as I keep the money coming in."

"I don't see how you can be risking losing that though, and for THIS? Gab, you know this type of apartment is the most expensive! What if they find out what you're doing and cut your funds!"

Gabriel's studio apartment was the most expensive of the room plans available for on-campus living. The blonde angel chose it specifically for the perks isolation gave her.

"I know how to manage my risks. Also, it's worth the expense if I can be alone and get the privacy I need."

"Privacy? For what? For looking at-at-at..."

"Smut, yeah. It's normal, you know. It's a normal thing to want to look at."

"This...this is beyond normal."

"Well, maybe if you let me have my privacy, you wouldn't even be seeing it..."

"Ar-Are you saying you don't want me around Gabriel?!"

"Well, I'm not going to say it like that, no."

"That's it, Gab! I can't put up with this anymore! I clean your room for you! I try to take care of you! I try to be your friend!"

"You sure this is about being a friend? I always kind of wondered about why you were always around me, to be honest. I wonder if that's why you're so easily offended by what I've got here on my screen too."

Mouth open with shock, Vigne struggled to comprehend the level of insult she was receiving from her once good friend.

"I don't believe this, Gab... I don't even know what you're trying to imply!"

"Yeah, see, that's the problem. What kind of demon wouldn't even know what I'm trying to get at? Or...is that kind of thing just actually normal in Hell, or what?"

Still confused but knowing her very identity was being insulted and called into question, Vigne's eyes welled up with tears and she barely held back a sob.

"Jeez. To think you're losing it over some porn is just kind of ridiculous."

Vigne couldn't hold back anymore and began to openly weep. She turned herself away to get her school bag from near the door and quickly walked out, slamming it as she left. Gab sighed. She was only half as glad for Vigne to be gone as she had expected.

Class had finally ended and Satania attempted to make her way out the door. Pushed and shoved by far more assertive and confident students, she let most people pass her. Eventually her feet made it to the exit but not before being stepped on by an older female student.

"Bitch, get out of the way!"

Ignoring the pain in her foot and her pride, she slowly made her way out into the open halls of the Liberal Arts building her classroom was placed in. After this became the pattern of her daily life months ago, Satania's natural pride had left her. She took care to go the opposite direction of most of her classmates. Her eyes stared at her feet with an empty expression, avoiding making eye contact with any other students. Her mind was full of the usual mix of stress, self-berating thoughts, and feelings of doom. There were still two more classes to go for her today but the demon girl knew she wasn't going to either.

" _...I guess I can take another hit to my grades and still pass...maybe"_

Leaving the Liberal Arts building, the bright sun of the afternoon blinded her as she went out, but in her state it hardly fazed her. It was just one more pain, one more stressor. She walked through the masses of students outside in the passing period much as she had indoors. Satania truly hoped none of them would pay her any mind. After a few minutes she made her way miserably down the stairs leading to the walkway to her dorm. Upon reaching the last step, her phone vibrated. Feeling lonely despite her wish not to be physically seen right now, she reflexively checked it. Upon a slightly silly phone background depicting a vector graphic pentagram was a notification from a halloween farming game she had stopped playing over a month ago.

" _...I-I need to stop thinking anyone cares..."_

She gripped her phone tightly from stress and suppressed the urge to cry as she usually did during these types of moments. Satania had become quite nearly the opposite of what she had been in high school and she knew it very well. She wished she had the energy to fight it. She wished she had some way of restoring her old, more proud self.

A few steps beyond the stairs however, her phone vibrated again. This time much more hesitantly, Satania looked again at her screen. To her surprise, a flurry of messages began to come in. Above them was Vignette's name.

"Satania... "

"I just got into a really big fight with Gabriel..."

"Is it okay if we talked a bit?"

The self proclaimed demon queen had no expected this and slowed herself as she attempted to quickly reply. She made an effort to hide her current state and give the prideful front she wanted to.

"Hail fellow demon! The Demon Queen accepts your request to speak! No but really though Vigne that sounds bad. Go ahead! As the QUEEN of this wretched human land, I'm always ready to bear witness to more horrors!"

"Hehe okay Satania! Do you have anything else you have to do right now though?"

"No! Lucky for you, your mighty Dark Empress has decided that today's human lectures were far too unworthy of my ears. Wa-ha-ha-ha!"

"You're skipping class again Satania? You did that just a few days ago! Satania you can't just do that every week! You have to keep your grades up or you could go on Academic Probation!"

"Yeah... I mean I know...I just can't do it today. I mean I don't really want to."

"Satania! Whats wrong? You've been doing this so much lately. It's really starting to worry me..."

Reading this Satania paused before deciding whether or not she wanted to respond right away. She hadn't intended for things to go this way and wasn't sure if she wanted Vignette to know anything about how she felt. The thought of letting others know, especially another demon, just filled her with more shame. She decided to put away her phone for now, placing into the pocket of the oversized black jacket she had worn today.

Satania wore this type of clothing because she thought it would make her look "bad". She realized some time ago however that it actually just made her look more like a socially inept child when worn by someone like herself. She sighed deeply to herself as she traveled up the paved walkway to her dorm, avoiding what people she could. After Satania had made her way nearly to her dorm's gate, her phone began to ring. Bewildered for a second before realizing that such a rare event was occurring, she once again took her phone out of her jacket's deep pockets. Upon the screen was an incoming call from Vigne. She stopped herself outside the gate and answered the call, making sure to get out of the way of anyone coming in or out.

"H-Hello?"

"Satania! Please don't ignore me...I really can't handle much of that right now. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm okay Vigne, don't be so worried jeez! I'm sorry though for not replying earlier..."

A sigh of relief sounded on the other end of the call. Satania had been slightly worried Vigne would be upset with her, she expected this because the demon queen knew she'd be upset with herself under the same circumstances.

"Satania...I'm really glad. I don't know...I guess that fight with Gab really shook me up. I'm sorry if I was being a little overbearing."

"N-No! It's fine Vigne! In fact it's only natural you would wonder about the state of your queen's wellbeing! Wa-ha-ha-ha"

Satania was privately glad the conversation had shifted again over to Vigne. She made use of this brief shift in dynamic, taking advantage of her usual over the top performance. Satania was looking to keep the topic away from herself. Vigne didn't seem to want to change direction however.

"Can we still talk though? Where are you? I haven't seen you in weeks...I miss you actually..."

The demon queen's eyes opened up in a bit of surprise and she flinched noticeably from the shock of these last few words. Satania was not expecting anyone to have cared enough to even notice how she had been withdrawing the last month or so. She was especially not expecting anyone to tell her what Vigne just had.

" _...m-m-missed me? S-She couldn't have just said that, I-I mean Vigne is pretty well held together...l-l-like"_

"H-Hello? S-Satania! A-Are you still there? Please talk to me... I really need you to be there right now."

After having heard the usually very stable and reserved Vigne sound like she was on the point of tears, Satania entered a bit of panic. She looked left and right defensively to see if any passerby had noticed something was wrong and after seeing no one, she quickly darted away to a place she could more safely respond. She settled for just under a nearby tree away from the common path to the gate.

"Vigne! I'm here holy shit I'm sorry... I've just been really down myself and so I keep getting distracted... Are you okay though? Y-You've got me a bit scared for you Vigne..."

"Oh Satania! You're such a good girl inside I knew it! I'm fine honestly...I just...is it okay if I go over there? Are you at your dorm now?"

It was Satania now that let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Y-Yeah! It's completely fine Vigne! I'm just outside the dorm actually, I'm gonna go in a little bit if you wanna come by."

"Really? Well...I can be by there in maybe half an hour if that's okay! Is that maybe too soon actually?"

"N-No! That's fine Vigne! I'm good with you coming over whenever! I've got nothing I was gonna do today anyway wa-ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh that's right...you're so silly sometimes Satania... I'll be over there in not long then!"

Satania could hear Vigne sniff loudly as if she had been crying a lot, she wasn't sure if Vigne knew it was noticeable enough to be heard over the phone.

"Coool! I'll be there waiting for you!"

Another loud sniff came, it seemed Vigne really didn't seem to know it was so recognizable.

"Okay then Satania...take care for me! Bye bye!"

"B-Bye Vigne!"

Satania's phone gave the recognizable beep of a call ending and she stared at it blankly trying to comprehend all that just occurred in what was incredibly just a 10 minute call. She had never heard Vigne sound so distraught in all the time she had known her. Satania lost her concern for her own problems and began to think of how she needed to prepare for Vigne's visit. Looking over to the gate once again, she hoped Vigne would be in a good state of mind entering it.

Waiting in a line at the campus dining hall's many check-out lines was Raphi wearing her not so subtle black BDSM leather shoes with her otherwise good girl casual outfit. She held a turkey sandwich in her hand as the line slowly moved up. A few places forward and her phone vibrated, on its screen was a message from her angel companion.

"eeeeey"

Such was a pretty typical opening text from Gab. Raphi sent back her response.

"ey!"

"eyyyyyyyyy"

"eyyyy!"

"eyYyYYyYyyyYyYYyYYY"

"EYYY?!"

"...Raphi"

"I'm sorry, I get carried away with your jokes sometimes Gab!"

"Yeah I noticed! Hey though I'd been meaning to ask you if you had any GREEEN."

"Oh Gab you bad girl! You know I wouldn't have anything of the sort!"

"..."

"OK...I might just maybe maybe have a few grams to share with a special angel friend of mine!"

"Special friend? I hope I didn't trigger any flags."

"Oh Gabbbbb! Is that delinquent talk for getting in my downstairs business?!"

Raphi ended her sentence with suggestive winky face emojis, knowing it would add to the discomfort Gab would feel reading it.

"Holy shit no Raphi. I guess you wouldn't get that kind of reference. You weren't that far off though."

"OhHHH so I wasn't huh?"

Raphi followed response with a mashed torrent of ironic heart emojis.

"I'm serious Raphi. No homo. Just trying to get some weed off you."

"Oh fine Gab! Be that way! BUT I really do have some I could give you. Did you want me to come by later?"

"Damn yeah, if you mean today that'd actually work out real good."

"Nice! Would Vigne be there though? I know she's too much a good girl to get into stuff like that!"

"Yeah...she probably won't be around for a bit. Today though for sure she won't be around."

"Oh my Gab! Did you two maybe get into a fight? Was it maybe because you've really got the hots for me and not her?"

Raphi once more followed her text with a line of heart emojis. She really liked trolling Gab whenever the opportunity showed itself. In fact, that had been the direct intention of her last question.

"What the hell Raphi? That's weirdly close to what I bet it was even about. I mean not about you, just I really sometimes wonder why she always was on me, do you know what I mean?"

"On you...oh my Gab! What have you done to corrupt that sweet girl Vigne? What dirty things have you been making her do for you huh?"

Raphi smelled blood, she was definitely going to get a good response out of Gab this time.

"Ughhhh what are you even talking about..."

Gab was very obviously uncomfortable and frustrated by the direction of the conversation. Raphi giggled and suppressed a devilish grin that formed on her face reading this response. She got what she wanted and felt triumphant. The mischievous angel though knew she had to move the topic of the conversation elsewhere if she wanted the chance to troll Gab more at a later date.

"Oh nothing you know! You know I like to joke Gabyyy! So when were you wanting me to come over?"

"Uhhh hell, I don't know. Maybe around nine?"

"Ohhhh...I might be doing something around then. Would eight be better? I'm meeting with my...SOURCE... just before then so it works out perfectly!"

"Your source? You mean your dealer? Yeah whatever eight's fine."

Knowing it was best to not confirm or deny anything over a contracted phone, Raphi ignored Gab's questions.

"Eight it will be then my good good friend Gab!"

Raphi followed up her last text with a few suggestive heart emojis. As strategic as she was, the devilish angel couldn't help but fit in one more bit of discomfort for Gab.

Satania laid in bed, having cleaned what she could of her room knowing Vigne would likely feel obligated to organize it. Her mood had improved slightly, but now she couldn't help but worry about her demon friend. Satania had likely been depressed for months but Vigne's sudden emotional downfall had taken her off-guard. The demon queen's own problems seemed a bit distant after hearing Vigne's cracking voice over the phone. Satania's face pressed against her pillow as mind went over the horrible image of what she imagined what Vigne crying looked like. Just a few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door of her dorm. Satania, knowing her roommates could possibly beat her to it, she leapt out from ontop of her bed. She didn't want Vigne to have to explain to strangers why she had obviously been crying.

Going out into the common living room, Satania saw that thankfully no one had left their own room yet. She opened the door expecting a distraught demon girl on the other side.

"Satania! Hey! It's been a long time since I came and visited huh?"

Vigne did not look at all upset, in fact her face express what seemed to be clear happiness in seeing Satania. Her cheery, semi formal outfit did not show the slightest bit of dampness or distress either. Despite the surprise the demon queen was very much so relieved by this, though cautiously so.

"Oh Vigne, yeah it's been a while!"

Satania let Vigne in through the door and showed her the short way to her tiny bedroom. Once inside, Satania made sure to close the door in case Vigne was simply just putting on a brave face. The moment it shut the demon queen heard Vigne's bag drop and reflexively prepared herself for what she assumed to be her demon friend's breaking moment. She expected tears and muffled cries but she turned to face Vigne instead felt tight warm arms surround her. Satania felt herself in a caring embrace and her face was suddenly pulled down resting just above the chest of her friend.

"Satania...I w-want y-you to know I'm h-here for you okay? I care about you a lot...a whole lot Satania..."

The demon queen finally heard the crying she had expected as well as the cracking voice of Vigne. She had never thought it would be for her sake, Satania felt comforted but also began to fill with guilt. She instinctively lifted herself from Vigne's chest to pull her demon friend into an embrace of her own. Satania's arm held her demon friend's body while her free hand took Vigne's head gently by the nape of her neck. The demon queen rested her dear friend's chin on her shoulder and caressed the back of her demon friend's head. She held Vigne tighter than her friend had held her, Satania felt her eyes well up and prepared herself to say something. She was stopped by the feeling of Vigne shivering to her touch, pressing herself against where Satania's neck and shoulder met. She could feel her demon friend breathing deeply, rthymically, and felt her arms pass under the jacket Satania wore as if to hold her even closer.

"S-Satania..."

She heard the crack of Vigne's voice again on the last syllable of her stuttered name. Satania's felt her heart melt with the extreme combination of sensations she was experiencing now joined by her friend's sweet, loving voice. She didn't know how to respond, her lips began to mouth the first syllable of Vigne when she felt something to press against the bottom of her neck. The warm lips of her friend pressed against her. Her response was cut short by her sudden ticklish squeal.

"V-V-YYYAAAHHhHHHH!"

The two girls split from another in complete embarrassment. Their blushing, red faces looked away from another with Satania's hand placed firmly over her mouth. They stood across from another not saying a word for what seemed like an eternity until Vigne finally broke the silence.

"S-S-Satania!"

"Y-Yeah?!"

"U-Uhm...you had a plan you wanted to tell me about right?"

"O-OHHH! YEAH!"

Lucky for both of them Satania's own excitement over her evil scheme was more than enough to break through the barrier of awkwardness. Her hands left her mouth and instead sailed above her head. Her head tilted back as well, putting her in an extremely dramatic pose.

"THE DARK CRUSAAAAADE!"

"S-Satania...w-w-what?"

Vigne let out a muffled giggle before erupting into laughter.

"HEY! What's so funny Vigne? That's what I'm calling it!"

Satania tilted her head back down to face her obviously amused demon friend.

"Y-y-you're calling it THAT? Oh Satania...you're so silly sometimes..."

Vigne wiped tears from her eyes as she tried her best to suppress more laughter.

"Yeah! A plan so BAD is deserving of a name that fits it right?"

"R-Right... hehehe. So what was it exactly?"

"Well...you remember...how in highschool you lost your stipend and go it back through doing bad deeds yeah?"

"Oh of course! I had actually been considering trying that again actually! What did you have in mind though?"

Vigne, no longer laughing, looked excitedly at Satania while remembering how such a problem had been solved before.

"Well! I thought, why don't we be bad TOGETHER? We can be DEVIL BROTHERS...or sisters really. I can teach you a little about being bad...and you can inspire me to be more bad! What do you say? Together we can restore our honor as demons!"

Satania threw all of herself into announcing this to her friend and Vigne did not initially respond. Her demon friend stared at her and Satania grew slightly self conscious.

"U-Uh well if you don't..."

"SATANIA THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!"

Satania saw Vigne once again very quickly close the gap between the two of them and pull her into another warm hug.

"Satania... I really wish to be closer to you... I feel like we've become so distant lately. I feel so happy hearing that you want to do things together..."

The demon queen, remembering how flustered the last embrace had made her, became very nervous.

"A-Aw Vigne.. Yeaaah! I-I'm happy about it too!"

Satania said this with a weak laugh and heard Vigne giggle in response. The demon queen's friend lifted her head from Satania's body and spoke to her with her face mere inches away from the demon queen's face. Satania couldn't help but tremble a bit at how close they were and how adorable Vigne began to feel.

"Satania though... do you know specifically what kind of bad things you want to do? I think what I tried before wasn't very...effective."

The demon queen knowing her friend well enough understood this to not be a flirtatious invitation, but still that couldn't stop the sudden downpour of lewd thoughts into her mind. Satania blushed heavily and trembled a bit harder, she turned her eyes slightly away from Vigne's own.

"H-Haaah...well...I'm really not sure yet! I guess...I'll have to research what people in this part of the human world consider bad...ha...ha...ha..."

Vigne pouted showing mild disapproval, the demon queen felt the blood rush to her head slightly overwhelmed by how cute this was to her.

"Sataniaaa...we should think of something you know? A plan's not really any good if you have nothing specific to work from right?"

"R-Right!"

Satania was avoiding Vigne's face and her demon friend began to take notice and grow embarrassed herself. She pulled away once more and the demon queen felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and pull her back in. Satania had just enough restraint and anxiety to prevent herself from doing this though she was surprised at her own feelings.

"V-Vigne!"

Satania wasn't able to suppress herself vocally though.

"Y-Yes Satania?"

Vigne was as flustered as she had been the first time. Internally Satania's friend was herself also shocked at her own level of affection toward the demon queen.

"U-Uhhh w-would you want to meet somewhere tomorrow and talk more about it?"

"Y-Y-Yes! That...that would be an excellent idea! How does...the dining hall sound Satania!?"

"Y-Yeah! That's good! M-Maybe like around noon?"

"Perfect! Okay...I-I'll just be going now then Satania!"

Vigne, clearly wanting to escape the anxiety provoking awkwardness of the situation was already opening the door to leave. Satania felt a tug at her heart, feeling like she definitely didn't want Vigne to leave so soon. Her own nervousness though made her wave Vigne bye.

"Okay Vigne! I'll s-see you tomorrow!

"B-Bye Satania!"

"Bye!"

The demon queen shortly heard Vigne exit her dorm and felt her heart sink. She really wanted to have spent more time with her demon friend. She felt a large amount of regret for having been so affectionate with her though immediately remembered that Vigne had been just as much so.

" _...she...was kind of all over me actually..."_

Satania felt the blood rush through her and feeling of warmth and comfort fill her. The demon queen recalled what it had felt like to feel so closely held by Vigne. Her breathing became deep and laboured thinking about what it felt like to have her friend's warm lips on her neck. These thoughts though were quickly followed by shame and the newness of these feelings gave it its own weirdness Satania didn't want to tolerate. She turned herself to her bed before climbing on top of it and pressing her face once more into her pillow. Satania wanted to not think about her friend but the more she pulled away the more she felt the tug at her heart. Previously she had only particularly cared about Vigne's well being as her friend and Satania's own Dark Crusade as she called it. Now all she wanted was just for it to be tomorrow already.


End file.
